icetpdaysseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Iblis the Flame
Iblis, is a supporting character in the Days Series Iblis the Flame also known as the Flames of Disaster '''but more '''commonly known as "Iblis the Tenrec" is a temperamental and fastidious student in year two of class three, recognizable by her golden rings quillstyle. She walks the same streets to campus as Quake and Lien-Da. Her mother owns a | Confectionery Store and café, famous for its lemon custard cake. Iblis is good friends with Amy and has a slight crush on Quake only because of Amy trying to hook them up. Her affection is put towards her lab partner Ice. who happens to be Quake's best friend. In the series, depending on certain circumstances, she can either sleep with Ice or be helped by Lien-Da into dating Quake. In most of the circumstances, she's generally ignored by Quake. As he doesn't find girls with "small tits" attractive. This usually causes Iblis to become angry to the point of singeing Quake with her Pyrokinesis. She generally serves as a minor character in most circumstances. Ice or Amy can set up her and Quake after Quake demands that Ice set him up with someone. She can also start dating Quake after she runs into him alone after going to the pool. Appearance Iblis is slightly taller than Amy, as well as being slightly shorter than Lien-Da and has similar measurements with the former. she often gets mistaken for Tikal because of their fur color being that same. Her most prominent feature is her golden rings quillstyle. She's almost always seen in her school uniform but can be seen with a casual attire which consists of an orange hoodie with a pale skirt. where as her usual attire she wears around the house is a White dress with Gold trims similar to Amy's usual attire. And during the summer she wears a yellow tanktop and a tan skirt. She's mentioned to be one of the cuter girls in class by Ice. Personality Around her friends she's quite friendly and social but generally holds a negative opinion of boys (especially Ice). She's the most collective of the cast and sports an unduly knack for prying into the affairs of others. Bio Nineteen years before the events of Arc Days, Iblis was accidentally created during one of the Solaris Project's experiments. In the experiment, a spatial meltdown caused Solaris to become unstable and split into two parts: Iblis (the raw power) and Mephiles (the cunning mind). Iblis was originally sealed inside Princess Elise by her father, the Duke of Soleanna. who, before dying of his wounds caused by the accident, told her not to cry no matter what happens (as her tears would release Iblis). However, Iblis was inadvertently released by the "Iblis Trigger" with the death of Elise ten years later under unknown circumstances. As a result of Iblis' release, humanity blamed Shadow the Hedgehog for the world’s devastation and sealed him away in an energy prison for eternity. Despite this, Iblis continued to devastate the world up until, and including Gold, Silver, and Venice's time period in the future. In Silver and Venice continuously battled Iblis, but she ended up proving too powerful for either of them to defeat, since she had the ability to constantly resurrect herself from her ashes. Thus, Mephiles appeared and advised Silver to depart to the time period right before Iblis' transformation to stop Sonic the Hedgehog, referred to as the "Iblis Trigger", from releasing Iblis and destroying the world. However, Mephiles' advice was misleading - the Iblis Trigger was not Sonic, but rather Sonic's death at the hands of Mephiles, which caused Princess Elise to shed tears and thus release Iblis from within her. Nevertheless, Silver learned how to defeat Iblis when going back to the accident of the Solaris Project ten years prior to the present, and returned to the future with Blaze to face her. Silver and Blaze confronted and defeated the monster, but in order to stop Iblis permanently, Blaze was forced to seal her within herself using two Chaos Emeralds, trapping Blaze in another dimension which is later referred to as the Sol Dimension. This story still holds true for Iblis and her family but is Re-written by the Timekeepers specifically Chrono who was asked by Ice to give Iblis and her family a chance to live a normal life without destruction and death. This could be another reason why Iblis has immense feelings for Ice. Ice unlike others who knew of the event was willing to give a destructive force love and affection. as Chrono stated in the unfinished Ice's Story "Ice, your one sick mother fucker" Iblis is a 13-year old Anthropomorphic female Orange tenrec with golden rings on her quills and body along Green eyes. Iblis is the younger sister of Mephiles the Dark and Daughter of Solaris. Iblis is the Priestess of the Sol Emeralds seeing as how her mother gave birth to her in the Sol Dimension, unlike her brother Mephiles who was born in the Prime Dimension. Iblis is known as the Dimension Princess according to Abby Rose. She is a kind girl with a gentle demeanor but ever since her heart was broken in the past she has become cold and distant towards many people, especially her brother. In middle school she became Ice's lab partner and close friend as they spent time studying together.over time she and him had a sexual relationship but it wasn't as loving or passionate as other relationships in the series because she kept her virginity this maybe perhaps, because she wants to wait till she is married or felt bad because she was essentially Ice's cheating tool for Matilda, Ice has always been there to comfort Iblis and this may be the reason for her strong bond with him despite the fact they seem like polar opposites when they are together. Later in High school Ice proposed to her, yet because of her shock along with her pessimism she didn't give him an answer. Though deep down she harbors immense feelings for him and continues to lie to herself making up excuses and reasons as to why she and him cannot be together. Over the years they grew distant from each other, and so when Ice started dating Amy. She was extremely jealous and grew hatred towards Amy. But kept her anger in check as she didn't want her powers to go out of control like it did in the past. Afraid that she would lose herself again and that history would repeat itself in a badway. She doesn't want to be heart broken again. Magic Days Iblis made her first appearance in the Epilogue where she and Ice have a conversation about the past. Sol Days Iblis makes her Second appearance in the Sol Days movie. Where it is revealed that all of her heart break and purpose for living was all part of Abby's plan to destroy Makuis. Magic Days:Glow Iblis is given a Main character role in this series. and much like Maria, Silver, Mina, and Light. a Third of the series is based around her Personal life. Her most prominent role happens when she and Ice spy on Quake and Lien-Da having sex (or Quake raping Lien-Da). Ice assumes that she likes Quake and offers to help her. Ice plans to pretend Iblis is his girlfriend and offer to swing with Quake and Lien-Da. Because she took too long choosing an outfit when they all meet up Quake and Lien-Da have already had sex and ask to watch Iblis and Ice do it. They're forced to do it and Iblis gives her virginity to Ice. After that it is assumed that Iblis and Quake had sex. Later she says Quake was awful in bed and Ice offers to "comfort" her anytime she wants. Which Ice later finds out from Quake that Iblis was lying about them having sex as Quake states. "your my best friend I'd never touch your girlfriend unless you were there, plus she clearly doesn't like me she likes you. she's been going with your flow because she was to embarrassed to say that i mean was that not obvious?" Despite this Quake doesn't even know that he was tricked as well. During the events of Summer Festival, Iblis helps her mom runs the pastry shop on five days in the week but is allowed to have some free times for herself which she uses to visit her friends over the neighborhood.. Friends * Amy Rose * Lien-Da Echidna * Honey the Cat * Liza Chameleon * Lupe Wolf * Maria Wolf * Melanie Fox * Light Homunculus * Ice the Porcupine Trivia * Iblis means "Devil" in Islam. * Iblis being a Fire Spirit may also be a reference to Final Fantasies Ifreet who also had a similar build and nature. * Ice is the only person to call Iblis by a nickname "Lizi" this name means Stubborn or Perfectionist. it is also the short hand of Lyssa which means "Honey" or "Light" but the reason Ice calls her this is mainly because he wants to call her something that has nothing to do with a Religion. Iblis complains saying that she hates it when he calls her that when in fact it makes her really happy. * It can be noted that, in her crystalized form, Iblis has crude stumps where her feet should be, similar to Mephiles, perhaps further signifying their relationship to Solaris.